A Yokai Journey
by GammaTron
Summary: There are inexplicable events occurring in this world, that are all caused by Yokai. You can see those Yokai with an object called the "Yokai Watch." When encountering those Yokai, no one knows what will happen to your life. This story is a mix of the game(s) [depending on if Yokai Watch 2 and others comes out in the US] and anime with a twist. Japanese names will be used for this.
1. Chapter 1

**A Yokai Journey**

 **By: GammaTron**

 **Summary: There are inexplicable events occurring in this world, that are all caused by Yokai. You can see those Yokai with an object called the "Yokai Watch." When encountering those Yokai, no one knows what will happen to your life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series Yokai Watch. Yokai Watch is owned by Level-5. I do own my OC Cyber Miko.**

* * *

A soft sniffle came out as leaves rustled a bit in the wind. Walking through the forest was a young girl around 13 years of age, clutching an empty case close to her. She rubbed her eyes of tears, trying not to flinch at the sting from the scrapes on the arm.

 _'It's not fair…I was the one who collected all those bugs…'_ she thought, shaking her messy blue hair out of her face, trying to ignore the clumps of mud in it.

Their summer homework was simple enough; collect six different bugs. Since she…she shook her head of that though…she just knew where some of the best bugs were. She has just gotten the last of her favorite kind, a nice normal cicada, when some of the kids in her class ambushed her and stole her case!

 _'It…It's not my fault I'm different…'_ she thought, her hand moving up to lightly press on her developing bosom, _'Everyone in my Kaa-chan's family is an early bloomer…'_ she stopped when she reached a clearing, _'?!'_ before her was a huge tree, the trunk sporting a braided rope as thick as her body with white papers attached to it, "It's huge…I…Could there be some bugs here?" she then looked down at the base to see a pair of grave markers behind a rock…with a stone gashapon machine resting on top of the rock, "A gashapon? Made of stone?" she bent down to get a better look, "Why would anyone make something like this?"

 _"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"_

"?!" the girl bounced back, "Wh-What was that?!"

 _"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"_

"Th-The stone gashapon's singing?!" the girl gawked, her teal eyes widening in shock.

 _"Feed me~! Feed me~! Feed me right now~!"_

"Demanding, too," the girl gulped.

 _"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"_

"Mmm…" she dug into her pocket and took out a hundred yen coin, "Yokatta…They didn't take it."

 _"Fe~ed me~, feed me~"_

"O-Okay," she noted as she slowly slid the coin into the slot.

 _"Please insert a coin~!"_

What that last tune, she turned the handle and the coin went into the machine. A stone gashapon capsule came out of the machine and she picked it up. The girl grunted as she tried to open it normally before she began to twist it in two directions. With one last grunt, the capsule opened and she moved back from the blue light that began to float before her. The light pulsed before erupting into a massive spiraling vortex made of a sutra scroll made of a blue translucent light, wisps of blue light spiraling about that.

"Oh~" she gasped, faintly seeing a figure floating within the light.

 _"Fu~shi~shi~shi~shi~shi~…"_ the figure's echoing voice reverberated as they gave a huge smile before a plume of magenta smoke dispelled the light.

"E-Eh? What…What is…?" the girl began as she now saw the figure looked like a stereotype for a ghost-being a white body with a wispy lower half, large blue/purple lips, and a black line connecting both eyes.

"Hi~!" the ghost greeted enthusiastically, "I am Whisper!" he bowed formally before saluting, "At your serwhisp."

* * *

 **Yokai: Whisper**

 **Class: Unknown**

 **Rank: Unknown**

 **Element: Unknown**

* * *

"I am what you humans commonly refer to as a 'Yokai,'" Whisper informed, zipping about her as he spoke quickly.

"Yokai? A…And you can talk fan…"

"Hai! We are mysterious beings that cause mysterious events! And you want to know why I was in a Gashapon?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"That story dates back to 190 years ago in the Edo Period!" Whisper informed, "A 'righteous' monk decided all Yokai are evil and he sealed me with great prejudice. And just how did I end up in a stone Gashapon?" he shrugged, "Who cares about little details like that. What matters is that _you_ freed me from my _loooooong_ imprisonment!" he pointed right at the surprised girl, stars in his eyes, "You, yourself, and you!"

"Why was it a stone gashapon?" she asked.

"NANI?!" Whisper exclaimed as he fell hard onto the ground in shock, "Th-That's all you can say?!"

"G-Gomenassai!" she apologized, bowing quickly.

"?! A…Are you okay?" Whisper asked as he floated over.

"I…I'm fine."

"But…There are clumps of mud in your nice hair," Whisper noted.

"I fell."

"You're bleeding, too," Whisper added.

"I fell."

Whisper shook his head, "Unacceptable. As a Yokai Butler, I must correct this at once!" he zipped off and came back just as quick…ending up hitting the smaller tree beside her, "Gah!"

"Oh my! Daijoubu?" she asked as she quickly made her way over to the downed Yokai.

"I…I am fine…" Whisper groaned as he got up, showing he had a medical bag now on his person, "Just had to go grab some medical supplies."

"Wh-What?" the girl gasped, "Y…You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did! You freed me from 190 years of imprisonment! That's 2,280 months! That's 9,880 weeks! That's 69,397 days! That's 99,930,310 minutes that have passed by just like THAT! We Yokai don't age," Whisper informed, "And since you released me, I shall become your Yokai Butler!"

"Whisper-san…" the girl whispered.

"Now sit down beside this and I'll get started on getting you all cleaned up," Whisper informed.

"…A…Arigatou," the girl sniffled, a small smile on her lips.

"No problem, my dear mistress," Whisper replied as he went to work.

"Ano…What's a Yokai Butler?"

"A Yokai Butler is meant to act as a guide to the Yokai World for their master or mistress," Whisper informed, "Anything you need help with, I'll be there to help you!"

"Y…You will?"

"Of course," Whisper replied, "A Yokai Butler is also considered a close friend of their master or mistress and…"

"Y…You want to be my friend?" the girl asked.

"Of course I do! You saved me from 190 years of containment from a 'righteous' monk's spell!" Whisper informed, "I will always be by your side so long as I am your Yokai Butler!" his eyes widened, "?!"

"I…I have a friend…" she sniffled, not caring about the tears that fell, "A….A real friend…"

* * *

"So that's why you were so happy, Cyber-chan," Whisper noted.

"Uhn…" the girl nodded, her hair now free of the clumps of mud/dirt.

"How deplorable children are these days," Whisper shook his head, "Allow me to help you with your summer assignment, then."

"You will?" the girl asked.

"Of course!" Whisper declared before he made a strange dance, "Bugs~, bugs~, rare~ bugs~! Come on, step right up~!"

"Nani?" Cyber blinked before a brown cicada flew into her bug net, "Oh! A brown cicada~!" her eyes widened as five more different bugs joined it, "Oh! It…These are the bugs I collected…" she looked up at Whisper in awe, "How did you…?"

"Whis~!" Whisper smiled, "Let's just say that one of them is really special."

"Yokatta…I'm so glad they're all okay," Cyber smiled gently at the six bugs in her net.

"I was amazed that none of them were dead," Whisper noted.

"It'd be mean to do that. I was planning to let them go once I showed them to sensei," Cyber informed.

"Ah, so kind and caring. But you do know that cicadas can only live for a week, right?" Whisper questioned.

Cyber nodded, "It's why I saved my favorite kind of mushi for last. We can show them to sensei early if we manage to find all six bugs we wanted to study."

"Really?" Whisper asked.

"Uhn," Cyber nodded, "We had to write a report on each bug we caught, so I wrote all six reports and went off to find the bugs I wrote about."

"Isn't that the opposite of what you needed to do?" Whisper asked.

"Hai, demo…The groundskeeper at our school told me the best places to find bugs and even gave me some special stuff to attract them," Cyber informed, reaching into her pocket, "Oh!" she frowned as she took her hand out, the hand covered in a sticky substance, "They must have broken when they pushed me down."

"Ah, what a waste of good cream," Whisper shook his head as he took out a handkerchief and wiped the substance off her hand, "Oh! That reminds me! I need to give you something!"

"B-But you already…" Cyber began.

"I know, but it will let you see something special," Whisper chuckled.

"Special?" Cyber questioned.

 **Cue: Yokai Watch main theme**

With that, Whisper took out a necklace, the chain for it made of a blue metallic material. The pendant on it was big enough to fit perfectly in her hand. The pendant was what caught her eye. It was a soft shade of periwinkle with a heart theme to the circular shape of it. In the center of the pendant was a clear dome with a watch inside of it. The background of the watch displayed four different colors separated by black lines.

"Wh…What is this?" Cyber asked as Whisper put it on her.

"This, Cyber-chan, is the great and amazing Yokai Watch," Whisper informed, "With it, you can see more kinds of Yokai. Also, only you can see me. No other humans can."

"Really? Then…why can I see you just fine?" Cyber asked.

"Because you were the one who freed me," Whisper informed, "It was, in a way, a Familiar Bonding contract of sorts, you could say. But I am honest when I say that I am happy to be your friend, Cyber-chan."

"Arigatou, Whisper-san," Cyber thanked.

"No problem," Whisper saluted, "Now then, why not try to find some Yokai?"

"Eh?"

"Of course, Cyber-chan," Whisper encouraged, "There are tons of Yokai in the world, all of different shapes and sizes with many abilities unique to them! In fact, there might be one around here."

"Really?"

"Of course. Just open the top of your Yokai Watch and shine the light all over," Whisper informed.

"Ano…" Cyber held up the Yokai Watch and pressed a button on the side, causing the top to open up and a light to start shining, "Like this?"

The light soon fell upon a shadowed image near the base of a tree nearby. The image filled in quickly, revealing it to be a strange bird-like creature with dark feathers with a sad ghost face on its belly. Its long neck was bent down as if the bird was slumping and it sported a sad expression.

"Oh my…A bird?" Cyber gasped.

"That's…! Uh…" Whisper spun around and quickly tapped something on a strange blue device, "Ah!" he turned back and pointed at the bird, "That is the Bukimi-zoku Yokai, **Tohohogisu**."

"Tohohokekyo~" the bird greeted.

* * *

 **Tohohogisu**

 **Class: Bukimi-zoku**

 **Rank: E**

 **Element: Wind**

* * *

"Tohohogisu causes good things to end, causing humiliation. It ultimately results in the one she inspirits to end up feeling humiliated and awkward," Whisper explained, "She's the Yokai responsible for most humiliations in the world."

"She must be lonely if she causes others to have bad luck just because she's around," Cyber noted sadly.

"I was having such a nice nap…and you had to go and wake me. …Poor me," Tohohogisu sighed, "I guess I now have to, ano…get revenge on you now or something. Tohoho~…"

"Nani?" Cyber blinked.

"I think we may have upset her," Whisper gulped, "She might be getting ready to attack us."

"Nani?!" Cyber yelped as a dark aura began to emanate from the bird.

"Tohohokekyo!" Tohohogisu declared before firing a wave of purple energy at them.

"Oh no!" Whisper yelped as the two covered their eyes.

"Min-min~!"

"…" Cyber slowly opened an eye to see a strange sight before her, "A…A giant cicada in a Samurai outfit!"

"Ah! That's the Yokai Semimaru!" Whisper exclaimed, "He can only stay awake for seven days and then must sleep for an entire month!"

The vapors of the attack sent by Tohohogisu faded away as the Yokai sheathed his ninjato. The Yokai looked like a light-yellow and green cicada. It's lower arms were crossed over its torso while its two upper arms were ready to pull the blade out once more. His two feet sported a pair of geta while he had a purple sash around his waist.

* * *

 **Yokai Semimaru**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Rank: E**

 **Element: Wind**

* * *

"Min~, min~!" the Yokai nodded, "I was impressed with your bug-catching abilities, Cyber."

"M-me?" Cyber blinked twice before looking at her case, "Ah! The cicada I caught is missing!"

"I wanted to test those skills myself, so I hid as a normal Cicada and had you try to catch me, min~, min~," Semimaru informed, "You performed amazing. Now, I will protect you from this Yokai as a way to pay my respect to that!"

"Tohohokekyo~" Tohohogisu taunted before a purple energy wafted off her and shot towards Semimaru.

"Ah! She's trying to inspirit Semimaru!" Whisper exclaimed as Semimaru flew over the attack, letting it hit a small flower that ended up stepped on by a shocked Cyber.

"Cicada Cut!" Semimaru declared before delivering a barrage of slashes on Tohohogisu, knocking her into the tree and causing a branch to break off and hit her on the head, "Min~" he sheathed his blade and nodded to Cyber, "Min~"

"Oh my! Semimaru-sama, matte!" Cyber gasped as she ran over and took the branch off, "Are…Are you okay?"

"You…You're helping me?" Tohohogisu asked.

"I'm so sorry that this happened. I didn't mean to wake you up," Cyber apologized.

"I guess I have to give you my Medal, then," Tohohogisu sighed, "Even if you don't want it."

"…I don't mind you being around, Tohohogisu," Cyber informed.

"?!"

"It's not your fault that your Inspiriting causes bad luck to those around you. I…I think it's lucky, because only a real friend wouldn't care about that because they know who you really are," Cyber smiled.

"Y…You don't mind me?" Tohohogisu asked.

"I…I know what it's like to have no friends," Cyber replied.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Tohohogisu began to cry before her body shined and released a medal with her image in it.

"Well done, Cyber-chan!" Whisper cheered as it landed in Cyber's hands, "You now have a Yokai Medal, meaning that you can summon her if you're ever in need of help or a friend. But know that Yokai have their own lives, so don't be surprised if they appear in the middle of doing something."

"I'll do my best in being your friend, tohoho~" Tohohogisu informed.

"And I'll do the same, Toho-chan," Cyber nodded before turning to Semimaru, "Arigatou for protecting us, Semimaru-sama."

"Don't mention it," Semimaru assured, tossing her his own Yokai Medal that depicted him with his sword out on a tree, trying to avoid bug nets, "Now let's go get that good grade of yours, min~, min~"

"Demo…" Cyber began.

"It's fine, min~," Semimaru waved her off, "I only have a day left before I fall asleep for a month, so I want to spend my last day helping you get a good grade."

"…" Cyber hugged him, "Arigatou, Semimaru-san."

"No problem, min~," Semimaru nodded, returning the hug.

* * *

"Ne, Whisper-san?"

"Hm?"

"What does a Yokai Butler do?" Cyber asked as she walked towards the school.

"Well, Cyber, a Yokai Butler makes sure that you're well, safe, and content," Whisper informed, "I am also in charge of providing you any assistance that you are in need of."

"Are…Are Yokai all over?" Cyber asked.

"Indeed," Whisper replied with a smile, "Think you understand Yokai just a little better now?"

"I think so," Cyber replied, her lips pursed a bit.

Whisper chuckled, "I understand fully well, whis. Yokai are hiding everywhere in the city, you see!" he twirled before pointing across the street where a man was walking, "Like over there!"

"There?" Cyber pondered before a trash can lid went into the air as a human-like, blue-skinned Yokai jumped out of the trashcan and ran around in a circle, laughing, the launching lid startling the human.

"And over there, whis!" Whisper pointed at the bus stop, where an elderly woman and a young businessman were laughing and just being so happy…with a Yokai resembling a yellow cloud with a head of green, a flower on the top of his green, and a large smile was glowing.

"I'm here~! Not there~! Seems I got lost, bono~!" the Yokai observed as he looked around.

"So you see? There are Yokai all around you hidden in plain sight. You may not be able to see them, but they're everywhere!" Whisper informed, "So let's take that Yokai Watch once we're done turning in your report…and start using it to make you some more Yokai friends! Okay, whis~?"

"…Yosh!" Cyber nodded, her smiling growing.

"Great! Now let's get your project turned in!" Whisper beamed.

"This is the school," Cyber noted as they walked past a set of gates, "He should be in our classroom, finishing up in there for the day."

"Are you sure?" Whisper asked.

Cyber nodded, "I called him this morning, asking if he would be at school today for anyone who wanted to turn their assignments in early." She gave a small, embarrassed giggle, "Turns out he was just about to send it out to all the houses in a voice message when I called."

"Ah. A brilliant instructor," Whisper observed.

"He is. When in class, he doesn't play favorites; he makes sure everyone is doing their best; he always stays in contact with parents to make sure everything is going well," Cyber listed, "He's a really great teacher and…"

"Seriously?!"

"Don't you raise your voice with me!"

"That sounded like sensei," Cyber noted before quickly walking upstairs to her classroom to see two adults arguing, "That is sensei and his wife, but…"

"It's all about you, isn't it?!"

"You're always like this!"

"Whaat, I could say the same thing to you!"

"This is…This is wrong," Cyber shivered, "They…They're not like this."

"Oh? Do you know them that well?" Whisper asked.

"Sensei's been my teacher for two years now and his wife was my sensei when I was a toddler," Cyber explained, "I've seen them both visiting one another on days their schools have a day off for something and the other school is still on. They're both amazing people, Whisper-san."

"Well then, why not ask the person over there?" Whisper questioned, pointing towards an empty spot near the two.

"…Could it really be?" Cyber asked before holding her Yokai Watch up and opening it, causing the light to shine on the spot and reveal a large pile of sludge in shades of purple…with a ribbon on the top and a gloomy pair of eyes and large mouth with lipstick, the sight earning a soft gasp from Cyber, "It's a Yokai!"

"Juban~…" the Yokai sighed.

* * *

 **Donyorinne**

 **Class: Bukimi-zoku**

 **Rank: D**

 **Element: Earth**

* * *

"Why did you gasp so softly?" Whisper asked.

"I don't want to get in trouble for being too loud," Cyber replied with a blush.

"If you got in trouble for that when those two are being so loud, then I'd be surprised, whis~" Whisper deadpanned.

"Ano…What Yokai is she, Whisper-san?" Cyber asked.

"Who you're looking at is Donyorinne," Whisper explained, his eyes not looking at the Yokai or Cyber or the arguing couple, "When she's around, a heavy atmosphere befalls the area. She drags doesn the spirits of anyone in the same room and causes arguments." Cyber peeked over his shoulder to see he was reading from a tablet that showed the Yokai's image, "This is a spooky event commonly known as a 'sudden couple fight.' If left unchecked, this could even lead to a divorce."

"D-Divorce?!" Cyber gasped, taking a step back with wide eyes and a pale expression, "H-How do we stop her?"

"Leave it to me, min~, min~!" Semimaru declared, dropping his disguise as he charged at the Bukimi-class Yokai, "Cicada C-GAH!"

"One hit KO!" Whisper gawked as Cyber picked up the knocked out cicada Yokai, the arguing couple not even noticing anything in their argument, "This is not good at all."

"Whisper-san, how is this even possible that just because she's here this is happening?" Cyber gulped.

"Strangely enough, there is no theory regarding why Yokai influence your world like this," Whisper informed, "They always say it is just a coincidence or their imagination…"

"Ano…Donyorinne-sama?" Whisper looked up to see Cyber a few inches away from the Yokai.

"EH!? NANI?!" Whisper freaked.

"Yes, juban~?"

"Is…Is everything okay?" Cyber asked, "You…You look sad at the moment."

"The truth is…I had an argument with my husband and I sulked my way right out of the house," Donyorinne informed, poking her stubby hands together, "When…When I saw these two so happy together, I just got jealous."

"You're married?" Cyber asked.

"It's something normal for both humans and Yokai," Whisper informed.

"He doesn't love grumbly old me any longer…" Donyorinne sighed.

"Do you really think so?" Cyber asked, a hand moving over her lips in concern for the Yokai before her, "I guess that even Yokai who get along well can end up fighting, just like people. Demo…" she pumped her fists, "…I'm sure that you can sort it out if you just talk to your love!" she gave her an encouraging smile, "I'm sure you can, Donyorinne-sama!"

"…" Donyorinne shook her head, "But I haven't the whiniest idea where he could be."

"Oh my," Cyber whispered, "Ano…What's their name?"

"Honobono, juban~," Donnyorinne informed.

"Whisper-san, what does Honobono look like?" Cyber asked.

"Honobono? Well…" Whisper discreetly looked at his tablet, "He looks like a yellow gas cloud with a small mustache, green hair, and a flower growing out of his head."

"Is that him outside?" Cyber asked, looking outside with her Yokai Watch active.

"Eh?" Whisper blinked as he looked out, "Ah! Yes!"

"Honobono?" Donyorinne asked before Cyber and Whisper moved away from the window to let the Yokai float right in through it.

"So this is where you been hiding, bono~!" Honobono exclaimed as the dark atmosphere suddenly began to brighten up, "I went too far earlier, bono~!"

* * *

 **Honobono**

 **Class: Pokapoka-zoku**

 **Rank: C**

 **Element: Restoration**

* * *

"The atmosphere…" Cyber's eyes widened.

"Honobono is a Yokai who fills his surroundings with warm feelings of joviality," Whisper informed, "Donyorinne, who dampens the mood, and Honobono, who makes you jovial. Together, they neutralize each other's powers and leave behind a normal atmosphere. See?"

"Oh…Dear, I'm so sorry. I've been worried about my students and if any of them failed, I forgot all about what we're expecting soon," Sensei apologized to his wife.

His wife shook her head, "It's been hard for me, but I'm sorry for getting upset. If our genders were reversed, we'd probably have done this at my school."

"Min~" Semimaru groaned as he recovered.

"So sorry, juban~" Donyorinne apologized.

"Everything's okay now, bono~" Honobono beamed as he helped Semimaru up so her could hide as Cyber's cicada for her project once more.

"Now's the time, Cyber," Whisper encouraged.

"H-Hai," Cyber nodded, "Ano…Sensei-tachi?"

"Hm? Ah, Cyber-chan," Sensei greeted, "You found all your bugs for the summer project already?"

"Uhn," Cyber nodded as she held it up along with the six pages, "I…I hope it can be graded fast. I don't want the bugs to be here any longer than they need to be."

Sensei's wife giggled, "Ah, Cyber-chan, even when you were in my classes, you were just like this. A shame that no one wanted to be your friend then aside from that one boy."

"One boy?" Whisper asked as Cyber's smile faltered a little.

"It…It's okay, Sensei-sama," Cyber assured, "In fact, I feel like I'm going to make a lot of new friends now."

"That's good to hear," Sensei chuckled, "Okay, let me just grade this all quick and you can let them go where you caught them, okay?"

Cyber nodded.

"The girl was concerned about the bugs she caught, bono~. Do you think our child will ever be like her, bono~?" Honobono asked as the three Yokai watched the two teachers grade Cyber's summer assignment.

"I wouldn't mind, juban~," Donyorinne replied.

"Well researched and none of the bugs seem to be harmed," Sensei's wife informed, "If you were still my student, I'd give you a perfect score for such care you put into this."

"You made a small mistake on one of the words, making the middle line before the bottom line, but aside from that, this is a great assignment," Sensei added, "An A, for sure."

"Ah! A-Arigatou!" Cyber bowed, unaware of Honobono slipping his Yokai Medal and his wife's into her satchel, the two medals clinking against Semimaru and Tohohogisu's Medals.

* * *

 **YOKAI DAI-JINTEN (YOKAI GREAT DICTIONARY)!**

* * *

 **Whisper: Hey, Cyber-chan, tell everyone which Yokai you've met today!**

 **Cyber: Semimaru, Tohohogisu, Donyorinne, and Honobono! *tilts head as she and Whisper were in an abandoned hospital, Yokai dressed up as medical workers moving about* Whisper-san, can Yokai have children?**

 **Whisper: Of course we can! Many might look like younger versions of ourselves while some look more like a combined form of them! For example, when Honobono and Donyonrinne have a child…*he leads Cyber over to the baby ward where Honobono and Donyorinne were looking at a baby Yokai that looked like a fusion of them both*…it looks more like that; a Hyouhennu.**

 **Cyber: Aw~ Yokai babies are so kawaii~! *the baby starts laughing and crying and constantly switching between them* Ano… *cringes with Whisper* Not so much anymore…**


	2. Chapter 2

**GammaTron: Hi, everyone. And welcome to the second chapter of the story. I'm so happy for all the reviews that I've been getting and I'm glad so many love the first chapter. I'll do my best to keep things going well with it.**

 **Cyber: Ano...**

 **GammaTron: I know, I know. *sighs* The reason why I haven't really updated this is, aside from working on other stories...I just couldn't think of how to do this. Finally, I decided to go episodic like the anime, but let me assure you; there's more to this than like the Anime.**

 **Cyber: *nods* Hai!**

 **GammaTron: Now then, I'll be addressing a matter that I learned on Spacebattles from some readers that talk on there; Cyber's name. Cyber's full name is Cyber Chichigami Miko. I explained to them that her first name, Cyber, was not meant to be a Chuunibyou. To those that do not know what Chuunibyou is:**

* * *

 **Chuunibyou,** **which is a derogative colloquial term in the Japanese language, is used to describe a person which manifests delusional behavior, particularly thinking that one has special powers that no other person has.**

 **There are 3 main types of Chuunibyou:**

 **· DQN (DQN系, _dokyun-kei_ ) - Pretends to be anti-social or acts like a delinquent when in fact he or she is not or cannot become like either one. Tells made up stories about gang fights or crimes, or boasts and pretends to know about that subculture. "DQN" is slang for "antisocial person" or "annoying delinquent".**

· **Subcultural/Hipster** **(** **サブカル系, _sabukaru-kei_ ) - Often avoids everything mainstream and has a heavy preference to "things that few people like" and establishes themselves as being special. People of this type do not really love the subculture itself but rather strive to obtain the "cool" factor by not having the same interests as others.**

· **Evil Eye** **(** **邪気眼系, _jakigan-kei_ ) - Admires mystical powers and thinks that he or she has a hidden power within them as well. It is this trait that they create an alias specifically for said power. This is also known as the delusional type.**

* * *

 **Cyber was said to be the third one by one of them, so I will tell you all what I explained to them: I did not mean for Cyber's name to be considered related to the third type. In fact, she's not really any of the three...though with what you said, that might be one of the smaller reasons as to why no one wanted to be her friend since they thought she was lying about her full name and thought she was the third type, not wanting to deal with someone they thought was 'delusional.'**

 **Her middle name is the name of a Kami in Japan. You see, if you happen to watch a guy on YouTube named the Gaijin Goomba, he is the one who inspired me to learn more about different cultures. In one of his videos, he spoke about the Kami Chichigami. She is the Japanese Goddess of…well…breasts. I kid you not, there is a Goddess of Breasts. Japan has a Kami for almost everything, so I'm not surprised.**

 **Well, with that out of the way...Let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yokai Watch. That is owned by Level-5 and distributed by Nintendo. I do own my OC Cyber Chichigami Miko, however.**

* * *

"I've heard some strange things have been going on here," Cyber noted as she and Whisper stood at an intersection.

"Strange?" Whisper questioned.

"People suddenly stepping into the middle of the road when a car or truck is coming by, being saved when the vehicle stops on a dime," Cyber explained.

"Oh, that sounds frightening for the humans," Whisper noted, "Perhaps this is the work of a Yokai."

"A Yokai is doing this?" Cyber asked.

"It's one of the more likely explanations, whis," Whisper nodded, glancing behind his back, "In fact, this is what is typically known as a haunting or an inspiriting by a Jibakurei."

"Jibakurei?" Cyber repeated.

"A spirit bound to a single place, often the very place they died," Whisper explained, floating around, keeping his back to her, "This intersection is most likely haunted by one."

"Oh, that's so sad…Do they even know they're, well, spirits?" Cyber asked.

"Most don't really compro…Compro…Compre…?"

"Whisper-san?" Cyber blinked twice.

She looked over Whisper's shoulder to see him looking at a strange device. It reminded her of a tablet with a baby-blue border. The top half of it resembled two light-blue oni horns while the bottom sported a facsimile to Whisper's lower half.

"'Yokai Ukiukipedia,'" Cyber read.

"GAH!" Whisper freaked, quickly hiding it behind his back while facing her.

"It's okay, Whisper-san," Cyber smiled, "It must have been so long that you need that to help you get more familiar with the world, hai?"

"Uh…H-Hai! That's completely right, Cyber-chan!" Whisper assured quickly, "So many years in that gashapon and so much has changed, whis~! So, I'm using this to double-check my facts!"

"Sugoi, Whisper-san!" Cyber beamed.

"Now then, Cyber-chan! Please shine the light of the Yokai Watch about this intersection! I am sure that we'll be able to find the Jibakurei that is in the area, whis~!" Whisper declared.

Cyber nodded as she held up her Yokai Watch. Pressing the button on the side popped the bubble on top to face ahead while a light began to shine from the lower half like a flashlight. She began to look around, her eye looking through the lens.

"I don't see anyone yet, Whisper-san," Cyber noted.

"Check every nook and cranny," Whisper encouraged, "You can't see Yokai without shining the light upon them first!"

Cyber nodded as she kept looking around. Eventually, she looked directly across the street, right in front of the fish store's display of fresh choice tuna. She gasped as the light revealed a shadowed image of a creature with two tails.

"There it is!" Whisper exclaimed, "That must be the Jibakurei that haunts this intersection!"

The shadow opened its eyes, revealing they were a glowing purple. It opened its mouth as if it were going to give off a snarl…until it was revealed to be a yawn. The light fully exposed the creature, revealing it to be a five-year-old-sized humanoid red cat. Its paws were all white along with its chest and face, the white of its face resembling a hinotama. Its eyes were yellow and large while the left ear had a triangle-shape bit missing on it. Around its waist was a haramaki, a long yellow tube of thick cloth that is normally meant to keep the body warm during the winter.

"Meow~!" the Yokai mewled before doing a backflip and landing on its hind left paw, the silver collar with a blue bell-shaped jewel making a small ring, "Jibanyan~!"

* * *

 **Yokai Jibanyan**

 **Class: Purichii-zoku**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Rank: D**

* * *

"A…A nekomata…" Cyber gasped, seeing the two tails with blue fire on the tips.

"Iie-iie-iie-iie," Whisper waved a hand quickly, "It may have two tails, but it's not a nekomata." He looked at his table, "It's actually a kind of Bakeneko known as Jibanyan. Unlike the Nekomata, which is born after a cat lives for a hundred years and are rather infamous, Jibanyan is a Jibakurei born from a fatal accident." He put it away, "Plus, there's the fact that Nekomata are the size of a human adult and there haven't been signs of a fire anywhere."

"O-Oh…" Cyber nodded as Jibanyan yawned, holding the back of its head and its back while stretching, "It…It's kind of kawaii."

"Mite…" Jibanyan mumbled as it scratched its bottom before lying down on its side, looking asleep, before it began to clean itself.

"K-Kawaii…" Cyber softly cooed before a businessman stopped at the intersection as the light turned from 'Cross' to 'Don't Cross,' "Hm?"

"Nya?" Jibanyan looked up at the businessman before jumping, his body phasing into the man, "Nya~!"

"Wh-What's going on?!" Cyber gasped as the man sprouted Jibanyan's ears and tails while his eyes changed to Jibanyan's.

"P-Possession?!" Whisper freaked.

"Meow~, meow~" the businessman stumbled into the intersection, almost like he were drunk and didn't seem to notice the truck heading right down the road.

"P-Please get out of the way!" Cyber called out before Jibanyan erupted from the man and right at the truck.

"Take this, you stupid car! Hyakuretsu Nikukyū (Hundred Cracking Paws)!" Jibanyan rowled as he began to punch rapidly…until the truck slammed into him as it stopped, sending him rocketing into the air, "NYOIIIIIIiiiiiiiii~~~!"

"Y-You idiot!" the truck driver screamed as the suddenly aware businessman.

"M-My legs just started moving on their own!" the businessman replied, freaking out and pointed at his legs.

"Yokatta…" Cyber sighed in relief, falling to her knees.

"It seems that he is behind the cause of these incidents here," Whisper noted before turning to Cyber, pulling on the top of his head and causing the parts he tugged at to change into Jibanyan's ears minus the missing bit in one," Jibanyan was possessing people to cause them!"

"Eh!? Demo…Why would he do that?" Cyber asked, "He seems like such a cute kitty, too."

"We must either negotiate or use brute force," Whisper explained before something crashed into the sidewalk beside them.

The two turned their heads to see what crashed, only seeing something red in the middle of a circle of broken sidewalk. Tiny white-tipped paws poked out before Jibanyan pulled himself out of the rubble. He wiped his haramaki before he started to walk away.

"…Nya?" Jibanyan tilted his head at the two looking at him.

"Meow," Whisper replied in the same tone of voice.

Jibanyan took three steps, "Meow."

"Nya," Cyber giggled.

"NYAAAA!" Jibanyan freaked, startling the two, "Mew two can see me, nyan?!"

"H-Hai," Cyber replied, standing up.

"Nyonto?!" Jibanyan gawked in shock before running up to Cyber, "D-Do you know Emi-chan, nyan?!"

"Emi-chan?" Cyber repeated.

"Nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo! I can't, nyan!" Jibanyan turned his back, shaking his head quickly, "I'm nyot ready yet, nyan!"

"If you have a problem, help is not far," Whisper floated over to Jibanyan, earning his attention.

"H-Hai," Cyber nodded as she knelt down, "W-Watashi wa Miko Cyber."

"Cypurr? …That kinda sounds Chuunibyou, nyan," Jibanyan noted, crossing his upper paws while tilting his head.

Cyber slumped as Whisper smacked Jibanyan upside the head, "That is Cyber-chan's real name, whis~! She is my mistress and is quite the helpful human to many!"

"?!" Cyber looked up at Whisper in surprise.

"I don't knyow…" Jibanyan mumbled.

"Ne, Jibanyan-san, why are you doing this?"

"Nya?"

"Ano…I-I mean, why are you having people go into traffic and then attacking the trucks and cars that go by?" Cyber corrected herself.

"Nyan…" Jibanyan looked down at his lower paws, "…When I was still alive, I was owned by a girl named Emi-chan, nyan. Nyow I'm Jibanyan, but I used to have a name of meown, nyan."

"What was your name?" Whisper asked.

"It was a purrfectly wonderful and gentlemanly name, nyan!" Jibanyan beamed, putting his upper paws on his hips in pride.

"And it was?" Whisper asked.

"I furget!" Jibanyan beamed, causing Whisper to facefault.

"Oh, poor Jibanyan-san," Cyber gasped.

"D-Demo! We were always together when we slept, and when we slept, and especially when we slept! Every day I was so happy, nyan," Jibanyan sighed in reminiscence.

"Did you do things with her besides sleeping?" Cyber asked.

"Well, he is a cat," Whisper sweatdropped.

"And then one day…" Jibanyan looked out at the intersection and pointed at the middle of it, "I was hit by a car and died right over there. And what Emi-chan said to me was: 'Dying over just a little bump from a car…Loser.'"

"L-Loser?!" Cyber gasped.

"That is completely heartless!" Whisper cried out.

"THAT'S NYOT TRUE, NYAN!" Jibanyan shouted, waving his paws frantically before looking at the sky, his upper paws crossed over his chest, "Emi-chan is a nyice girl! Surely she had her reason for saying that, nyan!"

"I'm not sure, whis~" Whisper deadpanned.

"If I hadn't been hit by a car, she wouldn't have…" he sniffled, wiping a tear with his paw as he turned to them again, "That's why I'm purrfecting my techniques, to become a cat that can beat any car or truck out there, nyan! So that I can show Emi-chan that I'm nyot a loser, nyan!"

"…I don't think you're a loser."

"Nya?" Jibanyan looked up at Cyber.

"You're trying to be strong and stop cars from hurting others so they don't lose anyone to them," Cyber noted, a smile forming on her lips, "You're an amazing little kitty, Jibanyan-chan."

"…Y-you really think so?"

"Hai," Cyber nodded as she picked him up and gave him a hug, "You're a good neko, demo…" she looked down at him, "It doesn't explain why you keep putting people in danger, though."

"…" he bopped his paw into the other, "I hadn't pawsed to think about that, nyan." He jumped out of her arms and ran into the street, "I can do it all on my own, nyan!" unfortunately, his back to the oncoming truck and he was sent flying, "NYAAAAA!"

"He got run over like nothing," Whisper gawked.

"Sorry you had to see that, nyan," Jibanyan apologized as he walked over, a bump on his head, a bandage on his cheek, and his haramaki dirtied, "I made a little mistake, nyan. I got caught up in the moment, nyan!"

"He did jump in there with his eyes closed," Whisper noted.

"Daijobu?" Cyber asked, picking up Jibanyan.

"I'm fine, nyan," Jibanyan assured, his injuries fading away while patting his haramaki, "I…?!" he tugged it and reached a paw into it, "Wh-where is it?! I can't find it, nyan!"

"What's wrong?" Cyber asked.

"M-M-My picture of Emi-chan is missing!" Jibanyan exclaimed, jumping out of her arms and took his haramaki off to look through them, "Where is it?! Where is it?! Where is it?!"

"Oh! Kita!" Whisper pointed across the street.

"Ah!" Jibanyan gasped, seeing a picture lying before the fish store…before a green, lizard-like creature picked it up, its orange hair in a pompadour while he wore blue tattered pants held up by white bandages, "NYA?!"

"Heh-heh-heh," the creature chuckled before running off to behind to store as the walking light changed.

"G-Get back here with my picture, nyan!" Jibanyan shouted as he ran across the street.

"Ah! M-Matte, Jibanyan-chan!" Cyber called as she ran after him, Whisper floating behind while looking at his tablet.

"That Yokai that just stole Jibanyan's picture was the Yokai Gurerurin!" Whisper informed, "He's behind the cases where good kids become delinquents during their kōtōgakkō years, whis! If you're inspirited or possessed by him, then you'll start acting like a delinquent, whis!"

"Come back here with my picture, nyan!" Jibanyan shouted as the three ran into the alley behind the building.

"Cyber-chan, be careful back here, whis," Whisper advised, glancing at his table, "Yokai often use alleyways and obscure or hidden areas of town as places to inhabit."

Cyber nodded as she kept her Yokai Watch at ready. Looking through it, she saw that there didn't seem to be any Yokai in the area. Eventually, Gurerurin was cornered in the end of the back alley.

"Give it back, nyan!" Jibanyan growled.

"Heh. Ya want dis here pic?" Gurerurin smirked, waving the photo.

* * *

 **Yokai Gurerurin**

 **Group: Goketsu-zoku**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Rank: E**

* * *

"Why would ya want ta even keep dis lousy thing?" Gurerurin snorted, "Aw~ Is the widdle baby kitty missing his owner? Psh. Pathetic. You're a Yokai, dummy! We ain't got no need for da past!"

He grabbed the photo in both his hands and began to move to tear it.

 _"Tohoho~hokekkyo~"_

 ***CLONG***

"GAH!" Gurerurin's voice echoed in the pain that landed on his head.

"My photo!" Jibanyan gasped as a blur shot by and grabbed it.

"Min~!" Semimaru cheered as he landed before Jibanyan, "This is yours, yes, min~?"

"Nya?" Jibanyan's eyes widened before Tohohogisu flew down.

"Did I do good, tohoho?"

"You did great!" Cyber beamed, hugging the bird.

"Rrrr…! Yo! Dat ain't one bit o' fair!" Gurerurin snarled as he ripped the bucket off his head before whistling as two more Gurerurin jumped out of a dumpster and joined up with him, "Now dis is more like it! Get 'em!"

"Tohoho-hokekkyo~" Tohohogisu called before unleashing a wave of purple mist that was absorbed into their bodies.

"What was dat?" the third asked before he tripped on an old banana peel, "WHOA!"

"She Inspirited us!" the second realized before the third smacked him in the face in his fall, causing him to back into a small recycling can and fall into it, "WHOA!"

"Semi-Giri!" Semimaru declared as he shot by the third, "…" he sheathed his katana and the pompadour sliced apart into a buzz-cut, "Min~!"

"AH! MY 'DO!" the third screamed before backing up, slipping on the banana peel again, and crashed on top of the recovering second Gurerurin, "D'OH!"

"Onore…" the first growled before a hiss made him look to see Jibanyan lunge at him.

"Hyakuretsu Nikukyū!" Jibanyan screamed.

"Doi! Gah! Ow! Oof! Ite! Geh! Uht! GYOI!" Gurerurin shouted with each hit before the last sent him crashing into the other two.

"I didn't sign up for dis!" the second shouted, "Run away, yo!"

"My 'do~" the third cried as he was dragged off the by second.

"Dis ain't over," the first snarled before he followed the other two.

"And don't come back, min~!" Semimaru shook a fist at them.

"…W-Why did you help me?" Jibanyan asked, "Y…You guys don't even knyow meow, nyan."

"You don't seem all that bad, min~" Semimaru replied, "And it was horrible of those fiends for taking something precious to you, min~"

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong, tohoho~"

"…Th-Thank you, nyan," Jibanyan thanked.

"No problem, min~" Semimaru replied before yawning, "I won't be able to be summoned for 28 days, Cyber-san, min~"

"Have a nice rest, Semimaru-san," Cyber nodded as the cicada flew off, "I'm sorry if I woke you up from a nap, Tohohogisu-chan."

"It's not a problem, tohoho~" Tohohogisu assured before she flew off.

* * *

"So this is Emi-chan?" Cyber pondered, looking at the picture of a girl no older than her with her light-brown hair pulled into side ponytails.

"Uh-huh, nyan," Jibanyan nodded before putting it away, "Thank you fur helping me get it back, nyan."

"It's not trouble at all, whis~" Whisper beamed.

"Ne, Jibanyan-chan?"

"Nya?"

"Why do you possess people and go into the street with them?"

"…I…I'm lonely," Jibanyan admitted, "I've been alone all this time, nyan. I've been possessing people because I get stronger when I'm together with someone!" his eyes watered, "If that's just causing others trouble, then I'll just…" he began to sob, "Be alone forever!" he was startled by the sudden scooping and hug from Cyber, "?!"

"No one should be like that…" Cyber sniffled, the feline Yokai feeling something wet hitting his head.

 _'She's crying…'_ Jibanyan thought.

"It…It's bad that you've been doing that to people, demo…but…" Jibanyan looked up at her tear-stricken face, "I…I want to be there for you. If you…if you want to keep training then…then you can possess me when you want."

"NANI?!" Whisper gawked.

"D-Doshite, nyan?!"

"Y-You keep trying so hard at beating them," Cyber sniffled, "You…You really love Emi-chan and want to do this for her…" Jibanyan began to cry harder, his tears no longer of sadness, but joy, "If you want, then…then I won't leave you alone and-and I'll stay with you to train so you can beat any car or truck!"

"C-Cyber~!" Jibanyan cried, "Please…be my friend, nyan!"

His body began to glow before the glow shot into the air and swirled around. It compacted and dispersed, a Yokai Medal falling from the air, depicting him in a cute little pose of jumping right at the image, paw aimed ahead. Whisper quickly caught the medal as the two cried for a few more moments.

"We're friends now, nyan!" Jibanyan informed once the two managed stop crying before he hopped out of her arms, "I…I don't want to possess you, Cyber-chan. But…because I knyow that you're my friend nyow, I knyow I have someone that is cheering me on even if they're not there! I purroise I won't possess anymore humans when a car or truck is coming, nyan!"

"You can do it, Jibanyan-chan. I believe in you," Cyber encouraged with a smile.

"Nyan!" Jibanyan pumped his fist before running off into the street, "Nyo matter what, I won't die!" he jumped at a coming car, "Hyakuretsu Nikukyū!"

He rapidly punched at the car as fast as he could. At first, it seemed like it was going to screech to a halt…before Jibanyan mis-hit it and caused his paw to bend in a way it shouldn't. He was sent flying while crying, adding only more pain to his broken paw.

"…" Whisper blinked twice.

"…I…I know he'll be fine," Cyber tried her best to assure.

 _'Are you trying to assure me or yourself?'_ Whisper sweatdropped.

* * *

A soft yawn escaped Cyber's lips as she got up into a sitting position in her bed. It had been a day since she befriended the Yokai Jibanyan and she hoped he'd be able to achieve his goal while also hoping it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Good morning, Cyber-chan!" Whisper greeted.

"Ohayo, Whisper-san," Cyber greeted, giving another yawn.

Several minutes later, Cyber was sitting at the dining table, eating a small breakfast of a bowl of ice with an egg on top and some cooked salmon.

"I always worry when you cook things," Whisper admitted as she ate.

"Hm?" Cyber looked at Whisper.

"A little girl should not be cooking at your age," Whisper informed before covering his mouth with wide eyes, "Gah! Why'd I just say that, whis~?!"

Cyber blinked twice before shaking her head, putting her chopsticks down before her empty plate, "Well…My Obaa-chan taught me how to cook when I was ten."

"Your grandmother?"

"Hai. Her back started hurting from her constant trips from the countryside to make sure I was fed properly. She didn't say it to me directly, but I could see it," Cyber replied, "So, I asked her to teach me how to cook." She looked over at the living room table, a pile of papers underneath it, "I still need to write to her about how I've been doing."

"What does your grandmother look like?" Whisper pondered.

"Oh! Her picture's over there," Cyber pointed at the wall across from them.

Whisper looked and blinked twice. There were pictures on that wall of Cyber, often with one, two, or three adults. A few of them included a beautiful woman that made Whisper think of Cyber as a fully grown adult, but her hair was a pure silver in color and pulled into a bun. She also wore a white yukata with black trimming and butterfly detailing.

"I don't see her, whis," Whisper replied, looking at them all.

"That's her," Cyber pointed at a picture of her and the woman, the two at a park with a five-year-old her playing on a swingset with the woman giving her a push.

"EHHHH?! That's your Obaa-sama?!" Whisper exclaimed, "Sh-She looks like she's in her late thirties!"

"She eats daikon and drinks milk," Cyber explained.

"How does that work?!" Whisper gawked, "I was expecting a small, elderly lady with wrinkles and everything!" he covered his mouth while sweating heavily, "Gah! Wh-Why am I spouting things out I want to keep secret!?"

"Ano…" Cyber tilted her head as she looked at Whisper with her Yokai Watch, "Maybe that small Baa-sama is why."

"Eh?" Whisper looked down.

Attached to his face and glowing a faint yellow was a tiny elderly woman, no bigger than a pendant while her arms were longer than her body. Her pale hair was pulled into a bun while she wore a red skirt, a white shirt, and a purple jacket over the shirt.

"Baa~"

* * *

 **Yokai Bakurobaa**

 **Class: Fushigi-zoku**

 **Attribute: Restoration**

 **Rank: D**

* * *

"GAH! I was Inspirited?!" Whisper freaked as the Yokai hopped off him and landed on the table.

"Ohayo," Cyber greeted.

"Baa~" the Yokai waved.

"This is…eto…ano…" Whisper pulled out the tablet, "The Yokai Bakurobaa. Those she inspirits can't help but blab and reveal any secrets they're hiding! Bakurobaa are often the reason why the most feared event known to all is brought about!"

"You don't mean…" Cyber gasped.

"Hai. The admission of doing number two!" Whisper declared while tucking his tablet away.

"Oh, that's terrible," Cyber gasped, "Bakurobaa-san, why do you tell people that?"

"Baa-Baa~"

"She says that it's because it's fun but helpful, whis~" Whisper noted.

"Eh?" Cyber tilted her head before Bakurobaa jumped off out of the house, "Ah! Matte, Bakurobaa-san!"

"We're chasing her?"

"She needs to say sorry for inspiriting you without permission," Cyber replied.

* * *

Bakurobaa bounced through an open window of a barber shop. Inside, a barber was currently giving a young woman a trim before Bakurobaa got on him. He paused in his styling.

"Oh, I messed up," he noted.

"Eh?!" the woman gasped before Bakurobaa spotted Cyber and Whisper and quickly jumped out the other window.

"She's gone out the back way!" Whisper called, flying through.

"…It looks great," the man lied.

"DON'T EVEN TRY!" the woman snapped.

* * *

"Howsabout you and I make a habit of going out?" a handsome man asked a woman while they were outside of a café.

"Baa, baa~" Bakurobaa grabbed onto the young woman.

"You know…I agreed to go out with you on a whim, but…you're not really my type," she replied, the man gawking.

"Get back here!" Whisper called, Bakurobaa quickly bouncing off once more with Whisper and Cyber running/floating after her.

The woman blinked twice, "Did I just say something?"

All the man could do was cry.

* * *

"Spit it out! Where did you hide the money you stole?" an interrogator demanded, slamming a hand on the desk a criminal was sitting at.

"I got nothin' t' say t' you!" the criminal snorted.

"Talk!" the interrogator demanded as Bakurobaa got on the criminal.

"Nothin'!" the criminal slammed his fist on the desk, "No way I'd ever let slip that I hid the money at Triangle Park!"

"…Eh?" the two cops blinked twice.

"There you are!" Whisper phased halfway through the window.

"Baa, baa~" Bakurobaa bounced off.

"…Triangle Park!"

"Yosha!"

"Why'd I say that?!" the criminal sobbed.

* * *

Cyber panted as Bakurobaa halted at a park entrance in the afternoon, "P-Please…stop…"

"Baa-baa…"

"She says okay," Whisper replied.

"Yokatta…" Cyber panted before looking at the playground, seeing a girl three years younger than her looking morosely at the sand while she sat on the swing set.

"What's wrong, Cyber-chan?" Whisper asked.

"Is…something wrong with her?" Cyber asked, pointing to the girl.

"Baa? Baa-baa~" Bakurobaa bounced up and grabbed onto the girl's ears.

"Ah!" Cyber asked before the girl sighed.

"I can't tell Okaa-chan…Getting less than full marks on the exam…" the girl sighed.

"?!" Cyber blinked a few times, "Sh…She has some high level worries…"

"Quite," Whisper agreed before looking at Cyber, "But exams are long since over since we're in the summer months now. Solving this problem will be quite the challenge."

"Mmmm…" Cyber pursed her lips in thought before gasping, "Maybe Bakurobaa-san could keep inspiriting her so she can tell her Okaa-sama about the results."

"Whis?" Whisper's head swirl became a question mark.

* * *

"Tadaima…" the girl sighed as she entered her home.

"Welcome back! Oh, what's wrong? Did something happen?" her mother asked.

"Baa-baa."

"Okaa-chan…I…I got the results of the national exam and…and I didn't get 100," the girl explained sadly, "Gomen nassai."

"…" the mother blinked twice, "That's fine." The girl looked up as her mother walked up to her, "No one can be perfect all the time. Just make sure you do your best on the next one."

"Oh…!" the girl blushed a little as her eyes watered, "Mama!"

Cyber got off the trash can she had been on and began to walk home from the girl's house, "Yokatta…I'm sure she'll be okay."

"I suppose there are things that shouldn't be hidden," Whisper noted.

"Hai," Cyber nodded as Bakurobaa bounced up to them, Cyber catching her in her hands, "I guess this is what you meant, hai? All day…you've been showing Whisper-san and I what revealing secrets can do, both good and bad."

"Baa!" Bakurobaa nodded.

"Sugoi…" Cyber awed, "You're really amazing, Bakurobaa-san."

"Baa!" Bakurobaa giggled before pulling out a Yokai Medal, depicting her bouncing, her hands reached out towards the image.

"Y-You're giving me your Medal?" Cyber asked, earning a nod from her, "A-Arigatou, Bakurobaa-san! I'll do my best to keep it close and safe."

"Baa~" Bakurobaa nodded as she bounced off, Cyber waving to her as she left.

* * *

"Okay. Eggs, milk, lettuce, fresh tomatoes…" Cyber noted as she reviewed her grocery list one day at the shopping district before blinking twice at seeing Jibanyan at a booth, a leaf on his head, "Jibanyan-san?"

"?!" Jibanyan turned to see Cyber and Whisper, "Cyber-chan?!"

"Konnichiwa!" Cyber greeted.

"What are you doing here, whis?" Whisper asked.

"N-Nyo reason," Jibanyan replied.

"Number 57!"

"H-Here, nyan!" Jibanyan called, running towards the booth.

"Ne, Whisper-san, why is he wearing a leaf on his head?" Cyber whispered.

"He's using it as a focus to appear as a human," Whisper explained, "Many kinds of Yokai use those to hide in plain sight, but since you know Jibanyan, it doesn't work on you."

"Third Prize!"

"NYANI?!" the two look to see Jibanyan slumping against a wall near the booth, a packet of ramen in his paws.

"Is everything okay, Jibanyan-chan?" Cyber asked.

"I wanted to win furst, but each time I go there, I keep getting third!" Jibanyan sniffled.

"First prize?" Cyber pondered before looking at the list of prizes, "A signed CD of all the members of NyaKB48?"

"NyaKB48?" Whisper repeated.

"A big idol group," Cyber explained, "They're all known for wearing pink dresses and cat ears with each group having an additional accessory to differentiate groups of NyaKB48."

"That's right!" Jibanyan nodded as tears welled up in his eyes, "But I keep getting the third place prize; salmon-flavored ramen noodles, nyan!"

"You must have some pretty bad luck, Whis," Whisper noted.

"It's nyot like that, nyan!" Jibanyan argued, "Every day, I come here and fur the last week, I've been getting nothing but third prize!"

"Maybe the owner of the booth has rigged the game," Whisper suggested.

"Oh, I found someone," Cyber blinked twice, looking through the Watch.

"EH?!" the two exclaimed, looking at the booth.

The Yokai revealed by the Watch resembled a bronze pavilion with the top of it as a helmet. Its body was brown with a large pink nose and a bronze-tinted mustache. In its right hand was a bronze pole with a white flag with three black lines on it. It was currently floating right above the prize machine on the table.

* * *

 **Yokai Dōkaku**

 **Tribe: Gōketsu-zoku (Heroic Tribe)**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Rank: C**

* * *

"Who's that Yokai?" Jibanyan pondered.

"Ah! Yes, that is…" Whisper checked his tablet, "…the Yokai Dōkaku. Whomever this Yokai inspirits, no matter how much effort they put it, they will always end up in third place, whis~"

"Really?" Cyber gasped as she saw a man walk up to the booth and paid to play.

"Dō~ Dō~ Dō-Dō-Dō~!" Dōkaku chanted as he swirled his flag around, causing bronze flakes to fall onto the machine.

The man took the crack and began to spin it. The wheel spun around before a ball came out of the wheel.

"Third prize!" the owner declared, handing the man the ramen packet prize.

"Eh?!" the man gawked before slumping, walking off with his packet of ramen.

"That Yokai is getting between me and NyaKB…" Jibanyan narrowed his eyes before removing his leaf and charged with a jump, "TAKE THIS, YOU STUPID JERK! Hyakuretsu Nikukyū!"

Dōkaku chuckles as he quickly blocked each and every punch sent by Jibanyan with his flag before smacking him away with his item of choice.

"NYOIIII~!" Jibanyan cried out as he crashing into the floor beside Cyber, "Nyoi…"

"My, my, my~ I did not expect this at all," Dōkaku noted as he floated over, "You're upset with how I work?"

"Ano… Dōkaku-san, why are you doing this?" Cyber asked.

"Hm? Why, he attacked me; I did so out of self-defense," Dōkaku replied.

"Iie," Cyber shook her head before pointing at the booth, "Why are you inspiriting that booth?"

"The booth?" Dōkaku repeated before inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, "Well…That is a bit of a third-place story, young shoujo." He looked over at the owner, who was looking at a list and marking something, "You see, the man there has a daughter, possibly a third your age, I believe."

"A daughter?" Whisper repeated.

"Hai," Dōkaku replied, "She is sick right now and times are rather troubling with money. The first place prize this week has been bringing many customers, but he's afraid that once the prize is won, people will no longer come this week. He is so close to earning enough for a little extra this month for her."

"Oh my…" Cyber gasped, "So you've been here to make sure no one wins the first prize?"

"Indeed," Dōkaku replied, "A story such as his touches my spiritual heart."

Whisper blew his nose, "So touching~"

"…Ano…" Cyber pursed her lips, "How long have you been giving the third prize out?"

"All week," Dōkaku's eyes became a smile.

Cyber nodded, "And how many other prizes have been given out?"

"Just third prize," Dōkaku replied.

"That's terrible!" Cyber's exclamation startled him, "Dōkaku-san, you have to stop inspiriting his place!"

"What?! But…why?!" Dōkaku asked before an officer approached the booth.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?" the officer asked.

"Yes, yes I am sir," the owner nodded.

"People have been complaining that your game is rigged," the officer informed, causing Dōkaku to sputter in shock.

"Oh, I see! Because he's only giving out the third place prizes, it looks as if his game is rigged!" Whisper noted.

"B-But I thought…" Dōkaku looked down, "H-Have I really been doing such wrong?"

"You were doing what you felt was good," Cyber replied.

"Ah! The officer is reaching for the wheel!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Dōkaku-san, please stop Inspiriting it!" Cyber pleaded.

"So how does this work?" the officer asked.

"There is at least one of each marble in different colors," the owner explained, "First has a gold marble, second two silver marbles, third three bronze, and fourth four black. When someone wins, I then put the marble back into the machine."

"And yet all this week, only third place has been given," the officer stated, "Pretty interesting first place prize, you've got."

"Oh yes! I was extremely lucky to get this!" the owner beamed.

"So much so you'd rig your game?"

"What?! N-No! Not at all, officer! I assure you that it's not rigged!" the owner assured, "In fact, if you spin the wheel three times, I am sure that not all the balls will be third prize and I will gladly hand over each prize you win!"

"Soka…" the officer nodded, "First spin then."

"Dōkaku-san," Cyber pleaded.

Dōkaku sighed as his flag stopped giving a soft glow. The wheel rolled and a black ball rolled out.

"Fourth prize!" the owner declared, "Care to spin the last two?"

The officer nodded. Spinning the wheel once more, a silver ball came out.

"Second prize!"

He spun one last time and a black ball rolled out.

"Fourth prize!"

"Well…it seems the game isn't rigged," the officer nodded as he was handed two rolls of toilet paper and a DX ZyuohKing toy, "Keep them, my good man. Have a good day and sorry for the suspicion."

Dōkaku sighed in relief at the same time as the owner, "I am ashamed at this happening."

"It's okay," Cyber patted his shoulder, "I know you were trying to do your best, Dōkaku-san. Demo…it's also important that you try to not keep having people end up in third place."

"You're right," Dōkaku nodded, "I'll only do it if I see a glimpse of the gold prize ball coming out until he's gotten enough money for the month."

"Arigatou, Dōkaku-san," Cyber smiled before Dōkaku handed her a medal, depicting him by a scoreboard showing only the third place position, "Eh?"

"Keep it," Dōkaku assured, "If it wasn't for you helping me stop before the officer played, the poor little girl would've been in a worse state than just sick; she'd be missing her tou-san while he'd be out of a job."

"A-Arigatou, Dōkaku-san," Cyber bowed.

* * *

"I really hope that little girl is okay," Cyber noted as she and Whisper walked towards the booth.

"Well, it's been a week now," Whisper noted before pointing at the booth, seeing a little girl that was indeed a third of her age calling out with the owner, "That must be her!"

"And there's Jibanyan-chan," Cyber noted, seeing Jibanyan come up with leaf on head.

Jibanyan spun the wheel and watched with baited breath as a marble rolled out.

"First prize!" the owner cheered as his daughter blew a party favor.

"Arigatou, nyan!" Jibanyan cheered before he was handed a portable game, "Nya?"

"A New Nintendo 3DS with Yolo-Watch 1 and 2 installed!" the owner beamed.

"Wh-wh-what happened to NyaKB48?!" Jibanyan gawked.

"Someone won it on the last day," the owner explained, "Gomen nassai."

"I…guess you can't win all the time," Cyber sheepishly giggled, a bead of sweat falling down the back of her head.

* * *

 **Yokai Befriended by Cyber: 8 - Whisper, Semimaru, Tohohogisu, Donyorinne, Honobono, Jibanyan, Bakurobaa, Doukaku**

 **Classes:**

 **Pruichii: 2**

 **Fushigi: 1**

 **Pokapoka: 1**

 **Bukimi: 2**

 **Usurakage: 0**

 **Nyororon: 0**

 **Goketsu: 1**

 **Other: 1**

* * *

 **YOKAI DAI-JINTEN (YOKAI GREAT DICTIONARY)!**

 **Whisper: Hey, Cyber-chan, tell everyone which Yokai you've met today!**

 **Cyber: Jibanyan, Bakurobaa, and Dōkaku! *blinks twice as she stands by a winner's stand for 1, 2, and 3 with Dōkaku in '1' with Bakurobaa and Jibanyan in '3'***

 **Whisper: *wearing a sport's announcer's outfit* Dōkaku of the Goketsu Class causes Everyone they inspirit to win third place always!**

 **Jibanyan: NYONTO?! *glares up at Dōkaku with Bakurobaa***

 **Whisper: Then again…**

 **Cyber: *gives Dōkaku a small trophy while giving Bakurobaa and Jibanyan the biggest***

 **Jibanyan: *cheers and hugs Cyber before dancing around the big trophy with Bakurobaa as Dōkaku gawked in disbelief***

 **Whisper: …First place isn't always the best spot.**

* * *

 **GammaTron: Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
